


Cute Oneshots with Pregnant Connor

by katheyroyals



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baby bump cuteness, M/M, Mention of pregnant rk900, More Tags As I Write More, Mpreg, Reed900 in the background, Simarkus in the background, pregnant connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katheyroyals/pseuds/katheyroyals
Summary: Guess who's horrible at summaries? I am.So scenarios and cute stuff involved with Connor being pregnant (cause pseudo science I did not come up with thisgunslingersbecomehuman did it originally with RK900/Nines.)





	1. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not hesitate to call me out on typos. I write on my phone and don't have auto correct on. (And not because I got annoyed with the f bomb getting turned into duck all the time.)
> 
> Long story short, original names aren't real words. Kaylano, Tisua, Carvesto to name a few.

_"Detroit's Android Revolution has pushed the government to pass new laws every month. Recently, Cyberlife has worked hard to produce upgrades to allow Androids to have biological children with humans. Custody rights are still being sorted out as-"_

Hank changed the channel to a basketball game while Connor cooked dinner in the kitchen. He enjoyed making food for Hank. It was a nice change from what he used to do before deviancy. Connor paused his stiring of chili to rest a hand on his flat belly.

The upgrades he had recieved a few weeks ago were successful, fertility upgrades that Cyberlife was happy to use on Connor for testing the prototypes. But it was something he and Hank wanted. They wanted a baby, not an adopted one, one of their own blood. It wasn't going to be an easy task, but Connor refused to give up on it.

Connor resumed making dinner, feeling eyes on his back he looked over his shoulder at Hank watching him cook.

"Is something wrong, Hank?" Connor asked.

"Nah, just watching you be domestic," Hank replied with a smirk. "It's adorable." Connor's face grew warm and he looked away, smiling. If he could, he'd be blushing right now. He loved making Hank happy and he wanted to do more, but getting pregnant was proving to be difficult.

Connor continued making food, hardly paying attention to the notifications on his HUD. Though one particular alert made him do a double take. His jaw dropped as he read it.

Those ten weeks he had thought his body was void of child was a lie. Connor read the statistics, the embryo was healthy and at the normal development stage. He was so focused on the alert, he didn't hear Hank approach and wrap his arms around the android.

"Con? What's wrong?" Hank asked, snapping his fingers in front of his partner's face. Connor blinked with surprise before smiling up at Hank.

"It worked, Hank," Connor said. Hank raised an eyebrow in question and Connor rested a hand on his belly. "That whole time I thought I failed to give you a baby..." Connor shook his head, lost for words. Hank's eyes widened before hugging Connor to his chest.

"You didn't fail me, Connor. Even if you weren't pregnant. I love you, kid. Nothing would ever change that." Hank held Connor's face in his hands. "So you're really pregnant huh?" Connor nodded.

"Yes, ten weeks now. It's healthy and developing normally." Hank can't help but hug Connor again.

"Love you, kid."

"I love you too, Hank."


	2. Week 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sonagram in the second trimester

Today was an exciting day for Connor and Hank. They had scheduled a sonagram at Cyberlife. Since it was an embryo inside of a machine, they needed specialized equipment.

Connor held Hank's hand while they waited for the tech to be avaliable. It was a rather slow day so it didn't take long for Connor to be called and the couple led to a room.

"Okay, Connor, just lay on this table here and we'll get started," the tech instructed.

The machine he was using looked like a normal ultrasound machine, but highly advanced for Android scans. Connor was familiar with it, they used the machine to track wires and thirium tubes. A number of times they used it on him when a tube broke and couldn't always find the smaller cracks without the machine.

The tech grabbed the sensor and Connor exposed his belly, pulling his synthetic skin away for the tech to get to the matte white underneath. Almost instantly the silhouette of a small baby appeared on the screen and Connor smiled.

"It's perfect," He said, reaching for Hank's hand. The lieutenant gripped Connor's hand, staring in awe at the screen.

"It sure is," Hank agreed.

After recieving a print out of the scan, they started out to Hank's car. Before Connor could get in, however, Hank pulled the android to his chest and hugged him.

"I'm just glad I could go through this again. And with someone who understands," Hank mumbled and Connor nodded, pulling away. They got in the car and started for home. Connor's LED spun yellow as he thought of what to say. Finally he broke the silence.

"I know losing Cole was hard on you. No parent should outlive their children. We see it too much with some cases we take on. Hank I... I promise I will do everything in my power to keep our child safe from harm in the future." Connor said. Hank looked to his partner with warm eyes and a soft smile before taking Connor's hand into his.

"You just do the best damn job you can do, kid. It's all any of us can do, human and android alike," Hank replied, squeezing Connor's hand gently.


	3. Week 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is a little obsessive with scanning not only Hank, but himself as well. Many scans later, he's given quite a surprise.

Without realizing it, Connor's pregnancy had changed a few habits. Paranoia maybe? Who knows. Connor didn't even realize he was doing it until Nines mentioned something during a Hank and Gavin's lunch break.

"You scanned Lieutenant Anderson four times in one hour and yourself twice in half an hour. Is everything alright, brother?" Nines asked. Connor looked up from fidgeting with his coin.

"I didn't realize I was scanning so much..." Connor mumbled, his LED spinning yellow. Nines watched Connor for a moment, noticing the movements of the coin increasing in speed.

"Connor? Are you perhaps anxious about something?"

"Anxious? I have no reason to be anxious over nothing."

"You're stress levels have been at 63% while just sitting here doing reports with the lieutenant. I believe you are not only obsessing over Hank's wellbeing and your own, but you also might have a level of anxiety." Nine said flatly and Connor froze his coin fidgeting.

"I can't help it Nines. I'm worried about failing Hank. I don't want him to have to go through the pain of losing a child again or have something happen to him and he never gets to even hold it," Connor rambled. He started going through so many what if scenarios his LED spun red.

"Brother, please. You must relax, you're stress levels are getting too high," Nines commanded, grabbing Connor's hands and kneeling in front of him. "Connor, listen to me. I know what it's like, I understand. Gavin and I went through this experience too, remember?"

"But you and Gavin didn't seem more stressed than usual while at work," Connor noted, brows furrowing.

"No, but at home? Gavin was horrified he was going to fail as a father. Because of his upbringing he was afraid he would be a terrible parent. But that first night Emma was with us, he did something that I knew told me he would be the best father ever." Nines held up his hand to show Connor a picture Nines took.

Cyberlife had short term rooms to be sure newborns that developed in androids were healthy and androids recovered fully from giving birth or having a c-section. Gavin was fast asleep on a couch bed while Nines had been recovering from having their daughter. Emma was wrapped in a blanket, belly to belly with Gavin, her head on his chest and attempting to grip onto the detective's shirt. Gavin had an arm securly around her while they rested.

"She did not fuss for hours until she needed to be fed. Emma finds comfort in Gavin's heartbeat even now. So I want you to understand that you will not fail Hank or your own baby, okay?" Nines explained and Connor nodded timidly.

That conversation was eight hours ago. Now Connor sat by himself at home waiting for Hank to finish some reports. Gavin had finished his shift around the time Connor was done so the detective drove him home.

Since that talk with Nines around noon, Connor had run 64 more scans between himself and Hank. It was looking like OCD, but it was rather harmless since he only had to look at Hank and run a self check on himself.

Connor decided he needed to relax so he went into Hank's closet, grabbed the biggest hoodie and pair of sweatpants he could find, put them on, and made his way to the couch. He whistled to Sumo to join him, which the St. Bernard did happily, and Connor sat with his legs crossed and Sumo's head on his thigh, petting the dog.

Connor ran yet another scan on himself, this time, however, the results were slightly different. Connor's eyes widened and he looked to his belly. He was starting to get a slight baby bump now at 16 weeks. The baby was about the size of an avocado now, it's home in an artificial womb pushing out at the stretchy material that was Connor's belly. But what had Connor shocked was the alert for his scan results.

At that moment, the front door opened and Connor looked up to see Hank kicking his shoes off and pulling off his jacket. Connor must have been giving him a wide eyed look because the lieutenant paused suddenly.

"Connor? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Hank asked, slightly panicked. Connor smiles and shakes his head.

"Nothing is wrong, Hank. Just a slightly different result from a self scan," Connor said. Hank hung up his jacket and approached the couch.

"Different how?" Hank questioned.

"Well... I can say that you get a second chance in more than one way."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Connor rested his hands on his belly.

"I know it's not Cole, but I know our son will be as great as I imagine Cole was." Hank stared in shock.

"Oh my god!" Hank leaned down and hugged Connor tightly. Connor would never forget this moment.

**Male fetus, 16 week insemination, healthy, normal development.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed that I've gotten more than 20 kudos in such a short time. If you guys are interested, I could write a legit story with Hankcon and pregnant Connor if you all wanted. Let me know, I just might do that. And probably pull some content from here and put it into the story, we'll see.


	4. Week 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossing wires, weird glitches, and a new surprise.

Numerous times it had been proven Connor wasn't perfect, despite being built as such. Deviants he wanted alive ended up dead. Showing human emotion. Deviating himself.

This was the ultimate glitch.

Connor stared down at the exposed matte white of his belly, unable to pull his synthetic skin over it. It wasn't a physical impossibility, his skin was able to stretch over the bump he was sporting, but for some reason it wouldn't. For once he felt annoyance and he did not like this feeling.

Plus he had this strange sense of intense need for something. He had no idea what he wanted, but there was a void in him and nothing filled it. Petting Sumo, stasis, sex, nothing. Connor verbilized his emotion, by that he actually groaned, and collapsed on Hank's bed. His belly was a hill as he laid on his back, arms over his head and feet planted on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, Connor. You and the sounds lately. What's wrong, kid?" Hank asked, coming in from the bathroom.

"I'm broken, Hank. There's a void in me and my skin won't cover my stomach," Connor explained and huffed. Hank smirked and sat down next to Connor, resting a hand on the bump over the DPD hoodie Connor had borrowed.

"You're not broken, Con. Your body is just glitching out from carrying our son," Hank argued, leaning down to press his lips to the bump. "Who cares if your bump is exposed, you don't walk around shirtless in public or at work. That void is probably cravings, I talked to Nines about it. He had the same issue. Where's that panel on your leg?" Hank felt the inside of Connor's exposed thigh.

Connor sat up and pulled his skin away to reveal the panel. It was a rather sensitive spot so Connor was a little apprehensive to what Hank was doing. Hank opened it and messed with a few wires, crossing them and Connor was shocked with pleasure all of a sudden, the void instantly gone. The android couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped from his mouth and he covered his mouth right away.

"What just happened?" Connor asked, even he was confused.

"Makes you feel good in more ways than one. Better?" Hank closed the panel and Connor pulled his skin back in place.

"Much better, thank you." Connor pulled Hank into a kiss, but jumped when he felt a twitch in his belly. He frowned and looked down at his bump.

"What?" Connor didn't answer, only watching. Using a new update he had, he could see an outline of their son. "Connor you're making me nervous, what's wrong?" Connor watched their baby kick out, feeling the twitch and his jaw dropped. He grabbed Hank's hand and placed it on his belly right where the feet were. A moment later, Hank felt the twitch, his face lit up.

"He's kicking," Connor said, smiling.

"Holy shit, look at that," Hank gasped and rubbed Connor's belly. "How big is he now?"

"Five and a half inches long and seven ounces," Connor replied.

"Comparison?" Hank asked.

"He's the size of a bell pepper." Connor chuckled and laid his hand on the side of his belly. "Hank, I think I know what we should name him."

"Finally picked a name out of the two hundred and whatever you had already?" Hank teased.

"Yes. How does Danny sound?" Hank smiled and leaned in to kiss Connor.

"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow. Now two comments doesn't seem like much, but getting love for this makes my depressed butt happy. So let me thank all of you for reading, giving kudos, and commenting. All this positive stuff really makes my day.
> 
> Question for you guys. Should I do cute oneshots with their baby after he's born? Milestones and all that? Let me know if I should!


	5. Week 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor picks up a new habit and baby Danny is full of surprises.

Connor never paid much attention to human habits before deviating. Small ones that didn't matter much. He noticed it in humans like Hank picking his nails or Gavin chewing on stuff when he couldn't get his nicotine fix yet.

Now, however, Connor had picked up on a habit that was rather comforting. When he was cleaning or cooking, he would hum to himself. When Hank was out walking Sumo or at work, Connor would full on sing.

Connor was singing a soft lullaby while he cooked dinner around the time Hank was due home. He sunk into a hum when he heard the sound of a car door being shut just outside. Sumo got to his feet and bounded to the door as it was opened, greeting Hank with a wagging tail.

"Hey, boy, how are you?" Hank greeted the dog, giving him a few pats and hanging up his jacket. "Hey, Connor, what's for dinner I'm starving!" Hank asked. Connor had been stirring pasta when Hank spoke, freezing his movements suddenly when he felt Danny kick.

It was unusual, Danny was like clockwork, a set schedule of movement moments, this was early. Extra movement wasn't bad, but still strange.

Hank came up behind Connor, wrapping his arms around his partner and resting his hands on Connor's bump. "Connor?" Hank could feel Danny's kicks now. "Ain't you a little early to be kicking, big guy?" Hank teased and recieved another kick. Hank looked at Connor's LED spinning yellow and frowned. "Connor?"

"Yes? Sorry, Hank. Was looking up something. It seems our baby is able to hear us now. He likes your voice," Connor explained. Hank smiled and kissed Connor's cheek.

"No shit? He's come a long way from being a tiny ball we didn't even know was in here." Hank rubbed Connor's belly, making his partner giggle at the affection. "Now what's for dinner, I'm hungry!"


	6. Week 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Simon take Connor out on the town for a little pampering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look how long this chapter is. Enjoy it XD
> 
> Ps I love Simon, I wanted to include him in this.

Connor sat on the floor with Nines' daughter Emma laying on a play mat in front of him. Connor played with her feet gently as she kicked them about and played with the hanging toys over her head. Nines sat behind Connor on the couch while they waited for Simon.

"She has gotten so big," Connor noted, smiling at Emma who laughed and clapped her hands. She was a little young to be clapping, but she was the daughter of a very advanced Android, Connor wasn't all that surprised.

"She has. To think she was such a small little baby five months ago," Nines replied, watching his brother play with Emma. Nines' LED spun blue for a moment. "Simon is here." He announced, getting up and heading to the door to let their friend in. "Hello, Simon." Nines greeted, stepping aside.

"Hello, Nines. Connor, wow, you look amazing," Simon said, smiling at the pregnant android.

"Thank you, Simon. It's quite something to experience," Connor replied. Simon approached and sat beside Connor on the floor. Nines returned to his seat on the couch.

"Connor? Can I?" Simon requested, nodding to Connor's belly.

"Of course!" Connor rolled his hoodie up to reveal his bump.

"Oh, you didn't have to expose it that much," Simon said, pulling his own skin back on his hand and laying it on the bump.

"I can't control it around my belly. I think it's a glitch," Connor explained, looking back at Nines. "It's not a problem though, I don't mind it being exposed."

"I had a similar glitch. Anytime Gavin touched my bump my skin pulled away anywhere he touched. It was strange, but sweet in a way," Nines said and smiled.

Simon jerked his hand away suddenly when Danny kicked out at his hand, his LED spinning red and Connor smiled. He took Simon's hand and replaced it on his bump. "It's okay, he just kicked is all. Babies kick to explore movement and strengthen muscle," Connor explained. Simon's LED returned to blue as he really felt the movement and smiled.

"Oh wow... I've never actually felt something like this before. It's so...strange," Simon said and Connor smiled.

"Now imagine feeling that for the first time when it's inside you," Connor chuckled with Nines. "I'm sorry you and Markus can't have one of your own."

"Markus plans to negotiate with Cyberlife about it, but I have a feeling he'll put a team together to steal the technology himself. I wish he wouldn't, it's still so new and so much could go wrong," Simon replied.

"Indeed. Should you fail to get all the necessary upgrades or the artificial creation to make the embryo isn't done correctly, it could risk the life of the fetus," Nines explained. "Though I do believe they have perfected the upgrades for AX400 and PL600 models. Both are household assistants, but at times they are used by humans not in a relationship and form that special bond with their Android."

"Yes, I was purchased by a family who lived next to a single woman who formed a relationship with her HK400. He and I deviated around the same time, he let me hide in their attic until I learned of Jericho. I think he stayed with the woman all through the Revolution," Simon said.

"I hate to cut this conversation short, but our appointment is in thirty minutes and it will take twenty-seven minutes to get there," Nines advised, kneeling down to gather Emma into his arms and Simon packed up her toys before helping Connor to his feet.

"You still have yet to tell me what it is we're doing," Connor remarked.

"You will see, brother," Nines replied, strapping Emma into her car seat and carrying her outside to his car. Simon walked with Connor as he locked up and made his way to the car as well.

Simon kept Emma entertained during the drive to their destination, an android spa. "Nines, you didn't have to!" Connor exclaimed when he saw the sign.

"I wanted to. I know how stressed you've been and this is the perfect way to reduce your stress," Nines said and smiled at Connor.

Connor and Simon had the full spa package while Nines only had his feet pampered so he could hold Emma during the whole thing.

Nines was right, the treatment really did help relax Connor and Simon was ecstatic being able to experience this. Refreshed and relaxed, Nines drove them to a shopping mall and to a clothing store for Connor to look around at baby clothes and even clothes for himself when he no longer carried the baby bump.

The three ended their trip by stopping for thirium drinks. Nines had informed Connor it was safe to consume thirium while pregnant. The three androids and tiny human baby arrived back at Hank's house and enjoyed each other's company until Hank and Gavin arrived.

"The phck is going on here?" Gavin asked. "This why you wanted the car?" He asked Nines who held a napping Emma in his arms.

"Yes, Connor has been stressed so we had a day out to help him feel better," Nines explained. Gavin leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Nines sweetly. Hank came up behind Connor and restes a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Hank asked and Connor nodded.

"Very much so," Connor replied, resting his hand on Hank's. "Simon made you and Detective Reed dinner, Hank, if you are hungry. It's in the slow cooker on the counter." Connor and Nines laughed as the two humans hurried into the kitchen to help themselves to pulled pork sandwiches.

"Human appetites never cease to amaze me," Nines commented. Connor smirked and nodded.

"Indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I pulled a quote from Criminal Minds, Reid is such a nerd.
> 
> On top of that, I like to think Simon never actually experienced the whole pregnancy thing with humans so feeling a baby kick is alien to him. But being the cinnamon roll he is, he grows to love that feeling quickly.
> 
> Should I have Simon be pregnant at some point before this is over or in the possible actual story I might write? Let me know!


	7. Week 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's baby bump is full of surprises

Connor rested on Hank's couch, watching the tv while petting Sumo. The St. Bernard had his nose pressed to the bump in Hank's hoodie that Connor borrowed. The upgrades were worth it, Connor and Hank were having a baby and Connor was more than happy to carry it. Gavin and Nines got to do it, why not them?

Connor ran a few self scans to check up on their little nugget who wasn't so little now. 30 weeks since insemination was successful. Connor was basically a balloon but he was in a constant state of glowing. Their little boy was doing amazing from what scans showed. Development was going well and Connor was excited for his arrival in ten weeks.

Sumo snorted and raised his head suddenly, licking his nose. Connor frowned at the action. The baby had kicked, but it never spooked Sumo before when he got a flutter to the nose. Connor pulled up the hoodie and looked down at the matte white of his belly, watching it closely.

A minute and fifty-two seconds passed when he saw it. A sudden lump appeared from Connor's bump before retracting. Connor's LED spun red as he watched this before going through searches quickly. He came across many videos of visible fetal movement and let out a breath he had been holding. The relief turned into joy as he rubbed his belly gently.

It had been rather quiet in the house, even the tv was at a low volume. Connor had picked up through his searches that when it was quiet and the mother relaxes, the baby typically gets more active without the sudden noise to scare them. And now, here he was getting to experience this milestone, but without Hank.

Connor looked towards the hall where Hank's bedroom was, the lieutenant fast asleep. He couldn't let Hank miss out on something like this! It was important and there was no telling when it would happen again. Connor's LED spun as he texted Hank. Ever since he grew bigger, Hank had left his phone volume on loud and had it ring when Connor texted him in case he needed some wires crossed to curb cravings or help him get up from a chair or the couch.

It only took three minutes and twenty seconds for Hank to lumber out of his room, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “What's the problem, kid?” he asked.

“Shhh, you'll scare him. Come here,” Connor spoke softly, waving Hank over.

“Scare who?” Hank questioned, making his way over. His eyes went soft when he saw Connor had exposed his belly, but shifted to shock when he saw the baby push out against Connor's belly. “Holy shit-!” Hank gasped, sitting next to Connor after shoving Sumo off the couch.

“I must admit, I didn't know what it was until I found videos of fetal movement visible outside the womb. It was quiet enough that he started to move about and decided to do that,” Connor explained, pushing two fingers into the stretchy material, only to have his fingers pushed up by what was most likely a foot.

“Holy shit, he's really getting strong,” Hank chuckled and kissed Connor's cheek. “Totally worth waking me up. You ready to come to bed now?” Connor smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before all the other chapters so the wording is different and storyline stuff is weird. I'm too lazy to fix it.


	8. Week 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final stretch, but things are getting harder for Connor now.

Connor sits on the couch with Sumo resting his head on his leg, his own head laying back as he watches the seconds tick along on a timer. At twenty-seven seconds, it stops and goes back to zero. Another timer that had three hours and seventeen minutes on it resets and starts counting again.

Hank is in the recliner watching Connor. "And?" He asked.

"Three hours and seventeen minutes since the last one, this one was twenty-seven seconds," Connor replied.

Due to his anxiety, Connor had started timing his Braxton Hicks contractions to make sure everything went as planned. In theory, Danny shouldn't end up arriving early due to developing in an android, but nothing was perfect. Not even a machine. Hank actually suggested Connor start timing the Hicks contractions when the first few started hitting. Connor was in a panic the first time he felt them, he didn't even think to do his obsessive self scanning at the time. Hank had reminded him of everything which calmed him instantly.

"Good to know he's not early. Cole was about six weeks early, course he only had short term problems that cleared up pretty quick," Hank said, looking at his beer. Connor watched the lieutenant for a minute, calculating what Hank's response would be to the android's next question.

"What was it like when Cole was born?" Connor asked, curious.

"They seem so big when they're inside that bump, when he was in my arms for the first time he was so tiny." Hank paused before looking at Connor. "I'm glad I get to have this again. A relationship and a kid."

"You deserve to be happy, Hank. I'm sure Danny agrees with me," Connor smiled and even under the DPD Academy hoodie Connor loved so much, they could see their son pushing out against Connor's belly. Hank laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah...can't argue with a state of the art android and my own kid," Hank chuckled before getting to his feet. "C'mon, kid. Still some daylight out, let's take a walk to the park with Sumo."

"Really?" Connor asked, smiling.

"Yeah, you probably have cabin fever since Fowler made you take some time off after that last case," Hank said, heading to the front door to pull on his jacket. He looked back expecting to see Connor waddling over to him, but his partner remained on the couch.

"Um... Hank? I need help I can't get up..." Connor mumbled, embarrassed. Hank rolled his eyes playfully and went over to help Connor get to his feet, resting his hands on Connor's hips.

"Didn't expect it to be easy on you. How big is he now?"

"Seventeen point twenty-five inches and four point thirty-three pounds. The size of a pineapple now." Hank beamed and rubbed Connor's belly.

"Almost there. Can't wait until you're here with us, little man," Hank said. Connor smiled and kissed Hank sweetly before heading to the front door to grab Sumo's leash.


	9. Week 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month left and it's turning into hell. On the bright side, Connor has a great support system.

Connor is proud to say for the past eight months he avoided spontaneous crying from the apparent mood swings he was told he might experience. Now though? He was on the verge of tears. He couldn't feel pain, but discomfort? Oh was he uncomfortable.

Braxton Hicks contractions had gotten stronger to the point Connor was burning his sensors to get through them. Hank was scared to leave Connor by himself at home, so Nines and Simon took turns staying with Connor.

Nines knew the discomfort Connor was going through, talking his brother through each contraction that hit. Simon picked up on this habit to help Connor through the "pain."

"I knew this was to be expected, but rA9 this is horrible!" Connor exclaimed after a really bad one. He was gripping the back of the couch to keep himself stable through his sensor burning. Simon and Nines were both spending the day with Connor, Emma fast asleep in Nines' arms sucking her pacifier. Simon had a hand on Connor's back.

"Try a warm bath, Connor. It does wonders for the pain," Nines suggested. Connor raised his head and panted as he recovered.

"Really?" Connor asked.

"Yes, contractions are just the tensing up of muscle. We don't have muscles, but that discomfort is what is occurring. Heat helps soothe it," Nines explained. Connor nodded and exhaled, dropping his head again.

"I will start a bath," Simon offered.

"Keep the water temperature under 95 degrees. Too hot can cause a number of complications," Nines informed Simon. Connor's LED spun red at these words. "Brother, please relax, stress will cause complications as well."

"I can't keep the fears out of my head," Connor mumbled. He shook his head and rubbed his face. "I know it's irrational thinking. Our bodies are supposed to be perfect. In theory anyway, pre-term labor shouldn't happen, but every baby is different. He might come early and I'm afraid of that happening."

"That sounds about right," Nines remarked and smirked. Connor looked up at his brother.

"What?"

"The fears. Worry about these things is actually normal, not necessarily healthy, but normal."

"Connor? It's ready," Simon announced. Connor looked to his friend and made his way to the bathroom. "Would you like help?" Connor calculated everything as he stared into the bathroom.

With his balance becoming a bit of an issue, he concluded if he tried taking his clothes off by himself, he would risk hurting himself or worse, Danny.

"Yes, please," Connor requested. Simon assisted undressing Connor and helping him into the bath. Nines was right, the warm water -which was at 90 degrees- soothed the ache right away. Simon had his eyes trained on Connor's bump once he was settled. "How is the progress going with allowing you and Markus to have a baby together?" Simon sighed and sat on the floor, back against the tub by Connor's feet.

"Awful. They refuse to allow two androids to have a human child. We are still a minority to the government. They see us as people now, but we're hardly being treated equally," Simon ranted and looked to Connor. Connor rubbed at his belly a bit as his LED spun blue.

"For what it's worth, I suggest you're careful about security cameras if you and Markus go to steal the technology to go through this," Connor suggested. Simon deserved to experience all human milestones including having a baby.

"I appreciate your support, Connor. Markus was not wrong when convincing you to deviate." Simon smiled. Connor smirked and rested his hands on his bump.

"I think Hank played a big part in me deviating. I'm not entirely sure how, maybe the cocktail of negative emotions drove me to help him alongside my mission to hunt deviants. Markus gave me that final push to fully deviate and if I'm being honest with myself, I'm glad he did." Simon smiled.

 "I'm glad as well. You really helped us get an edge in the revolution. Aside from that, I gained a new friend out of it." Connor smiled back, only to squeeze is eyes shut and breathe heavily despite not needing air. Simon moved to kneel next to the tub and grip Connor's shoulder. Connor kept his attention on the timers he had, waiting for this contraction to end.

"It will be a relief when he's finally born," Connor joked and Simon smiled.

"I can't wait."


	10. Week 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon helps Connor through the biggest struggle in his life.
> 
> And Hank just freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Birth scene if that bothers anyone.

Today marks the day Connor was considered full term. He was excited for this day since it was also considered his due date. Danny had descended quite a ways, preparing for active labor and birth. While Hank was greatly uncomfortable with the facts, he was also excited for the arrival of their son.

Unfortunately, Hank had a ton of paper work to do and even an active case. With Connor on leave, Hank was working alongside Nines. Which left Connor alone with Simon. Nines kept checking in with both androids per Hank's request and Connor continued to update his brother on Hicks contraction times. They were starting to get closer now.

Currently, Connor was checking to make sure his bag was ready for when the time arrived to head to Cyberlife. Baby clothes, pacifiers, a few soft toys, and a baby blanket. Hank had the car seat installed in the back of his car, despite the anxiety to drive with his baby in the car after losing Cole.

Simon was sitting in the living room playing with Sumo, playing tug with an old rope toy Connor found a while ago. Sumo loved trying to overpower his playmates with the rope, dragging them through the house. Connor made his way out to the living room and leaned against the wall, watching Simon.

"Sumo has taken a liking to you," Connor observed, smiling.

"Yes, I believe it is because of my programming and design," Simon agreed. "I'm not a threat to animals and my old programming directs me to care for children and animals, so the assumption I have right away is to let him investigate before attempting to make friends. Sumo is very strong though, my arm locks have almost given out a few times." Simon chuckled at the St. Bernard. Sumo wagged his tail and dropped his toy, going to his water bowl for a break.

Connor watched Sumo drink intently. He was always facinated with how a dog's tongue could fold back enough to cup water and bring it into their mouth to swallow. Of course, Sumo wasn't perfect, usually splashing water everywhere. Connor's solution was a simple one thanks to a Dog Life Hacks video he came across.

"Connor?" Simon spoke up. "Connor." The RK model looked to Simon.

"Hm? Sorry, something wrong?" Connor asked. Simon's attention was on Connor's legs, LED red with distress. Connor's eyes went wide and he looked down at his sweats, the light grey now saturated with liquid. Connor scanned it and braced a hand on the wall, groaning as he felt growing pressure in his abdomen. "Fuck..." Connor breathed, despite not needing to breathe, he took deep slow breaths, running his timers to track the contractions.

Simon got to his feet and was at Connor's side instantly. "Just stay calm, Connor, everything is okay. The amniotic sack just ruptured, I already alerted Nines." Connor held onto Simon's arms, grounding himself.

"Okay. Good... everything is progressing normally. It will be a few hours before I need to be at Cyberlife Tower," Connor replied. "I need... need to clean up." Simon nodded, helping Connor to the bathroom. He stripped Connor of his sweatpants and boxers, cleaning him up and helping him redress.

"Okay, I will start the laundry and clean up the wet spot in the hallway. Nines has alerted me they are at a crime scene and does not want to distract Hank with news of your labor." Connor nodded and braced a hand on the sink, hoisting himself up to his feet. 

"Hank would drop everything if he knew of my situation. There is no immediate rush to Cyberlife yet." Simon nodded his agreement before helping Connor to the living room. Simon got to work cleaning up while Connor kept his head laid back on the back of the couch, eyes closed and hand on his belly.

Simon was cleaning up the kitchen a bit when the front door slammed open, Hank rushing in and going straight to Connor. Nines followed behind at a slower and calmer pace, closing the front door behind him.

"Connor, are you okay?" Hank asked, brushing Connor's hair back and resting his hand on the android's forehead. Connor had opened his eyes when he heard the front door open.

"Contractions are regular, about twenty-three minutes apart right now, slowly getting closer and more intense," Connor explained.

"Lieutenant, Connor is only dilated about three centimeters. We still have quite some time before we need to go to Cyberlife. Your son is just fine, no distress at all," Nines announced, hands behind his back as he looked down at Connor and Hank.

"You positive?" Hank pressed.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Simon confirmed. "As a household assistant, it is in my programming to keep tabs on infants and children, their health, stress, and everything of that nature. Danny is awake and no stress is present. He is healthy and I can assume content." Hank nodded, looking to Connor.

The next few hours were just a waiting game. Anytime Connor winced or flinched, Hank was right by Connor's side fussing over the android. Connor was starting to get a little irritated by Hank's concern.

Contractions grew closer as the hours passed and Hank was passed out in the recliner when Nines was gently shaking the lieutenant awake.

"Lieutenant, we must head to Cyberlife now. Connor is almost fully dilated and contractions are about twelve minutes apart," Nines announced and Hank jumped to his feet.

Connor had gone into stasis a while ago to burn his sensors from the actual pain he was feeling. Hank made his way to the bedroom to grab the bag for the trip while Simon woke Connor gently, interfacing with Connor to rouse him. Connor gasped softly as another contraction came, holding onto both Nines and Simon.

"I am at a loss as to how humans can handle this much pain and discomfort. I can hardly tolorate it myself," Connor huffed, getting to his feet with help.

Within an hour, Hank drove them to the Cyberlife tower and Connor was admitted to one of the rooms Nines was familiar with. Connor laid staring at the ceiling while they waited for the last parts of labor to pass. His eyes squeezed shut as a rather intense contraction started building.

"Connor, may I try something?" Simon requested, sitting on the edge of the bed. Connor only nodded and Simon pulled his synthetic skin back, intending to interface with Connor.

Connor was greeted with rather pleasant things. It was Simon's memories, but they were a good distraction. Simon and Markus helping androids, the two of them watching movies together, enjoying a walk in the park, and other sweet activities the two had done.

Interfacing, unfortunately, gave Simon the intense pressure Connor was feeling and Simon grunted as he felt it, keeping his mouth shut as he distracted Connor from the discomfort. Hank watched the exchange, worrying his lip.

"What are they doing?" Hank asked.

"I assume you mean the motive behind Simon's actions and not the action itself," Nines replied. "You have seen this before. Simon is feeding Connor some more pleasant memories to distracted him from the contractions. Connor had done something similar for me when I had Emma." Hank tensed up at this. "Do not worry, we can lock away the private, intimate memories now. I did not see any of the experiences Connor had with you in the bedroom and he did not see any of mine with Gavin."

"Nines, we need a nurse in here, Connor's timer dropped to zero," Simon announced. Nines nodded and stepped out of the room to flag down a nurse. Connor shifted to sit up, gritting his teeth and looking to Hank.

"Hank, I need you, please," Connor said and Hank was at his partner's side instantly. Hank cupped Connor's face, his other hand holding Connor's.

"I'm right here, kid. I'm not going anywhere. You're doing amazing staying calm through all this," Hank said. They looked up when Nines returned with the personnel that would be helping Connor through the last stage of labor.

Hank sat behind Connor, the android between his legs and Connor had his head laid back against Hank's shoulder. Simon stood out of the way while Nines was next to the bed, Connor's hand gripped in his own. Connor insisted holding Nines' hand, he didn't want to risk breaking Hank's hand.

"You're doing great, Connor, just relax. On the next contraction start pushing," the doctor instructed and Connor nodded, exhaling slowly.

"We're minutes away from having him with us, Hank. I hope you are ready for this second chance to be a father again," Connor said with a smile.

"Been ready since you told me he was in there," Hank replied, kissing the side of Connor's head. Connor grit his teeth suddenly and gripped Nines hand as he bore down, head pressing back into Hank's shoulder.

After ten seconds, Connor stopped and relaxed, taking a moment to regain energy before repeating the action. It took a few rounds, but finally, Connor felt extreme pressure as the head crowned and was free. Connor panted while the doctor worked to clear Danny's airways of mucus and fluid.

Simon had gasped when Danny's head was free and smiled, which drew Connor's attention to the blond. "He's beautiful, Connor," Simon breathed. Connor smiled through his panting and shut his eyes.

A few more rounds of pushing and Connor's audio receptors were assaulted with the sound of a crying baby.  _His_ crying baby. Danny was set on Connor's torso as a nurse rubbed him dry. Hank's heartrate spiked and his breath caught when he set his eyes on Danny.

"Oh my god..." Hank breathed. Danny was a tiny thing with a head of blond hair like Hank had in his younger days before graying.

"He sounds healthy," Nines noted, smiling for once. They pulled a hat onto Danny's head quickly and carefully.

"A good set of lungs," Simon agreed, looking almost ready to cry.

The doctor held a pair of scissors after the umbilical cord was clamped. "Who get's the honor?" He asked. Connor looked up at Hank and smiled.

"You should do it, Hank," Connor said. Hank smiled and shifted to stand. He did as directed and cut Danny from Connor. The final physical tie to Connor. They didn't seem to mind though, Danny was finally here.

Danny was taken to be cleaned thoroughly and his vitals checked before he was wrapped in a blanket and placed into Connor's arms. The very last stage of labor was quick, the placenta delivered and gone.

The personnel left the four to bask in the miracle of birth. Danny was finally here. Hank sat on one side of Connor, rubbing his back. Nines and Simon stood next to the bed, looking down at Connor holding his son. Connor looked up at Simon.

"Do you want to hold him?" Connor offered and Simon gasped, nodding. He sat down and Connor passed Danny over to Simon. The blond was quick to hold the newborn perfectly, no doubt leaning on his programming to help. Nines smiled at Simon before looking to Connor and Hank.

"With your permission, may I inform Gavin of the news so he can alert everyone at the station?" Nines requested and Connor looked to Hank.

"Go for it. No visitors yet though," Hank said, nuzzling Connor's cheek. "Can let Markus know about the news if you want as well." Nines nodded and his LED spun as he alerted his partner and Markus. Hank turned Connor's head and kissed him. "You did an amazing job, Connor. These past nine months you were just perfect."

"And the end result was worth it in the end," Connor said, smiling. He looked up when Danny started fussing. "Someone is hungry." Connor chuckled. Hank stood to prepare a bottle and Simon passed Danny back to Connor.

Connor took the moment to really look at Danny now. He had Hank's blond hair before the grays came in. Hank's nose, and even his eyebrows. What amazed Connor was that Danny had a few of his traits in a way. Connor's lips and chin and even his ears. Danny fussed a little longer before opening his eyes, warm brown just like Connor's.

Hank handed Connor the bottle which Danny took to instantly. The lieutenant smiled at Danny's open eyes. "How'd he end up with your eyes?" Hank asked.

"To put it simply, every single trait has it's own genetic code. Cyberlife created those codes on their own should Connor have been human. Everything reflected his image and like with any two humans and genetics, they mix and display certain traits, other traits are sometimes lost visibly." Nines rambled. Hank smiled and touched a knuckle to Danny's face.

"Well, whatever he turns out to look like, he's still perfect," Hank said and Connor smiled as well.

"Yes, he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Danny's here. So, anyone want baby cuteness too? Danny going through life learning all the baby stuff and experiencing holidays too? Let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little afterglow fluff with the new parents.

Hours after Danny was born, the sun had set, Nines and Simon went home, leaving Hank and Connor alone with their newborn.

Connor was still in awe of the baby in Hank's arms. Nine months of the tiny baby in his belly and now he was here.

Hank had Danny cradled in his arms, swaying and bouncing slightly on his knees to lull Danny to sleep. Connor had imagined this numerous times. Hank falling back into parenthood easily, it never left him to begin with. After the initial fussing for a bottle and a diapar change not long after that, Danny had yet to cry over anything.

"You haven't lost your touch," Connor observed, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his lap. Hank looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, guess I kinda missed this. They're only little for so long, then before you know it they're running around the house screaming cause it's fun and throwing stuff around." Hank looked back down at his newborn son, eyes filled with so much love. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and place Danny into Connor's arms.

Connor ran a scan on Hank for old time's sake and smiled at just how happy he was. The spike in serotonin said as much. While Hank usually had rather low levels during the Revolution days and even a while after, this was the most Connor had ever seen in Hank. "You're happy." Hank leaned his head against Connor's.

"More than just happy. I'm... I don't even know how to explain it." Hank chuckled softly and looked down at Danny.

Connor knew what Hank meant. He felt the same exact way.


End file.
